Modern mobile telecommunications devices are typically capable of executing a variety of applications. In some cases, such applications may be communal applications allowing interactions among multiple devices within a community of devices. Various criteria may be established to determine whether a device is eligible to participate in a community. Community activities may require a mobile device or a user of the device to be aware of a local environment of the community. However, any device that is able to execute the community application and receive community communications will be able to participate in the community. In particular, devices in the local environment may only be effective community members while they are in the vicinity of the community, but may continue to participate when they are well outside of the community environment.
What is required is an improved system and method to dynamically determine when devices should join and leave a location-based community.